Talk:Vehicle License Plates
Alderney City State ? "Alderney City State" ? I'm not sure... :Do we even need this article?--spaceeinstein 23:13, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Might as well move this into Vehicle License Plates, since GTASA actually has functional license plates as well. - ZS 09:58, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I'm unsure of the relevance of this article, but if it is worth keeping then I guess it would be worth mentioning that the GTA III vehicles all had "LC R29" on their plates, the GTA Vice City vehicles had "VC something" (except the Love Fist limo), and as previously mentioned, the vehicles in GTA San Andreas (as well as the vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories, and GTA Vice City Stories) had "proper" plates. - Hardrock182 02:24, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Big Smoke's Licence Plate A2TMFK - I thought this stood for "A 2 timing fucker" or something like that? --LuisFernandoLopez 16:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) NO NO, its A 2 Time Mother Fucker, which translates that he is a Trader whcih he is?--Claude CJ Vercetti 00:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) MORE pictures Can People add Pictures for the, packer, pcj-600 and the waltons please?!?--Claude CJ Vercetti 00:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Is there any need for that? And which game are you talking about? - ZS 08:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC) FOR GTA SA, because the page looks pretty blank--Claude CJ Vercetti 22:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :That's the reason? This page was already informative and very detailed. How does images of all custom plates help?--'Spaceeinstein' 22:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Because it is mostly blank and GTW is an encyclopedia, so all information, and or pictures, are ok to add, i would do it but i have a ps2--Claude CJ Vercetti 22:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I could put more license plates on. I already have the pictures of them on San Andreas. I just need to take pictures of them and put them on my computer. Gta-mysteries 05:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) The license plate th3 pig5 doesn't appear on the Police Car in Home Invasion. I failed the mission and looked at it and it was just a random license plate. Gta-mysteries 05:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I took that out of the game's files. I'll try to see if it can appear under certain conditions. Also, I don't get how images of license plates takes priority over others, but whatever.--'Spaceeinstein' 15:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, illustrating more of the same GTA San Andreas license plates is bloody redundant. We can rule out the ones that are bugged (like reversed license numbers and plates with only the numbers but no city-specific textures, as seen on the Hotdog, Camper, Turismo and Bullet) because that's clearly not what the programmers originally intended but when "meh" anyway when they appeared screwed up in game. - ZS 03:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Home Invasion Boxville i do seem to remember the boxville used in the home invasion mission having a plate rading "SWAG", but i'm not sure, i will have to check It does. Leo68 (talk) 14:51, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Merge? :PAGE MERGED 19:21, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Should we move this info to Vehicle Features? It is a feature, and it is one the most progressive items in the series going from the little blurry square in III to the almost identical to the real thing versions in V. It also prevents spamming the wiki with unnecessary pages. Leo68 (talk) 14:54, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Leo68 (talk) 14:54, November 12, 2014 (UTC) *'Neutral '' Yes '- (Talk) 15:12, November 12, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes' - iLan (XD • ) 15:48, November 12, 2014 (UTC) *'Neutral '- ( ) 17:44, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 *'Yes' - Smurfynz (talk) 19:28, November 12, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes' - DocVinewood (talk) 21:29, November 12, 2014 (UTC) *'Neutral' - 21:30, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Comments *I need a review about that, in the moment I can't decide yet, i'll check the page first (Talk) 15:12, November 12, 2014 (UTC) *Yes, only the Custom Vehicle License Plates should be separete (Talk) 15:16, November 12, 2014 (UTC) *I agree with Andre, this page is just clutter. We'll count votes in 24 hours, and tell Ilan then what the majority is. Leo68 (talk) 16:53, November 12, 2014 (UTC) *I honestly partly feel this page should be in the Vehicle Features page and partly feel it should be separate. ( ) 17:44, November 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 *If pages like DRLs and Door Ajar Chimes have been moved to Vehicle Features, I don't see why this one is any different. DocVinewood (talk) 21:29, November 12, 2014 (UTC) 5 yes, 0 no and 2 neutral. I'll contact Ilan later and have the info merged and set up the info on the Vehicle Features page (unless someone else does) Leo68 (talk) 17:22, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Page is merged. Just needs a redirect to the Vehicle Features page. ( ) 19:13, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Done. 19:21, November 13, 2014 (UTC)